Kaworu's LOVE!
by Shingama Usarugi
Summary: Kaworu has a BIG crush on Shinji, and only Rei knows. SEE WHAT HAPPENS! R&R Enjoy y'all! Shonen Ai
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANY of the characters of EVA, even though I wish I did. :'( w/e When I put these ' around words it's their thoughts.  
  
Chapter One  
"Kaworu, wake up," Rei said shaking Kaworu lightly.  
"Groan," Kaworu said turning over.  
"C'mon Kaworu, you lazy bum."  
"I am not lazy," Kaworu said in tiredness.  
"Well anyways you need to get up, breakfast is ready."  
"Did Asuka cook it?"  
"Yes."  
"Then, no I am not eating."  
"Asuka cooks good."  
"Yeah right, you just say that because you like her."  
"Well what if I said, Shinji cooks awfully? You would probably say, 'No he doesn't' Wouldn't you?"  
"No," Kaworu lied.  
"Liar. You are blushing and looking away like you usually do when you are lying."  
"GUYS! COME AND EAT! BEFORE IT'S GONE," Asuka yelled through the house.  
"OKAY," Misato yelled back. Everybody slowly made their way to the kitchen table.  
'Maybe there will be an empty seat next to Shinji!' Kaworu thought. 'OOOie! There is. Wouldn't it seem odd for me just to plop next to him? I'll do it though.' Then Kaworu sat next to Shinij.  
"Hi, Kaworu," Shinij said to Kaworu as soon as he sat down.  
"Hi," Kaworu replied.  
"How are you?"  
"Tired I am probably going to be sick after this anyways so I am prepared."  
"That's the truth." Shinij said laughing as Asuka laid the "food" on the table.  
'(' Everyone thought except for Asuka. Rei put the food on her plate. Then everybody else waited for her reaction to make sure it's safe.  
"^^;; Yummy," Rei lied and forced the food down her throat.  
"See guys my cooking is not bad. (" Asuka said.  
"No it's not. May I be excused?" Rei asked.  
"Sure," Asuka said. Then Rei made her way to the bathroom to make herself puke it out. Everyone else took one bite and said they were full.  
"Hey guys, let's get in the hot tub! ^^;;" Asuka suggested.  
"Okay," Everybody else said, except Gendo (BECAUSE HE IS STUUUUUPID! And ugly ;) )  
'O_O' Kaworu thought 'If I sit next to Shinij in here he'll think I am weird or something, I know he will.'  
  
A/n: MWHAHAHA! I am going to leave you guys hanging now. 


	2. Hot Tub

Chapter 2  
'Please don't let anything go wrong.' Kaworu thought as he got nudey (hehehe) to get into the hot tub. He walked out side with a towel around his waist and took it off ***Imagines Kaworu*** ***Drools***, well anyways, and hopped in quickly so not girls could see him, heheh. Then Shinji gestured Kaworu to sit next to him.  
'Maybe nothing will go wrong after all. Phew!' Kaworu thought blushing as he sat next to Shinji.  
"'Sup Kaworu," Shinji asked Kaworu.  
"Nothing much," Kaworu replied.  
"That's cool," Shinji said staring at Asuka as she entered the hot tub. Kaworu noticed this and got kinda jealous.  
'What's so great about that whore? She's mean to him, why does he like her? I am nice to him he should like me.' Kaworu thought. 'This is no fair, he likes people who hate him, and is a just a friend with somebody who is nice to him. Who said the world was fair, but I wish it was. If only there was some way I could get Shinji to like me. ANYWAY would do, but no. God doesn't like me and doesn't give me good things in life. ***sighs***' Kaworu thought sadly.  
"What's wrong Kaworu? You look upset," Shinji said waking Kaworu up from his thoughts.  
"Nothing, oh nothing," Kaworu said upset, then he went back to thinking, and drowning in misery. Then he got up and left.  
"What's wrong Kaworu," Asuka asked looking back at him as he almost went through the door.  
"NOTHING! NOTHING IS WRONG," Kaworu replied angrily.  
"Whatever you say," Asuka yelled back at him as he slammed the door.  
"I wish they'd leave me alone every once in a while, I mean like c'mon guys, I have personal space that I rather not have anyone enter sometimes but they do anyways. **sigh**' Kaworu thought (some of it aloud) as he began to slow make his way to laying down on his bed.  
  
A/N: ^^;; chapters are short I know but I can't help it, have some more l8r. 


End file.
